gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goner
The Goner is a Season 6 fan episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. It's written by Agentpman1. Summary Gumball and Darwin try to find something to bring in and present for their Science project tomorrow, until they find an old, funny looking watch buried beside their mailbox. When they toy with it for fun, they somehow discover the truth the watch holds. Characters Gumball Darwin Sullvan Dog (flashback) Hot Dog(?) (flashback, different form) Minor Characters Martha Nuttels (pictured) Cobby Nuttels (pictured) Dogs Miss. Simion (mentioned) Lilly Petersson Transcript (The film slowly glitches into an empty, black and white, sketchy lab. A stranger runs into the cameras’ view, and rushes up to the camera. This stranger is a younger, taller version of Sullvan. He looks at the camera.) Sullvan: Hello? Is this thing on, at all?! Oh, good...My name is Sullvan J. Dog. I’ve decided to document my discoveries and tasks in this special watch I’ve recently invented. But I’m getting off task… My home, and everyone I once loved and cared about, is gone. Ever since the virus spreaded, me and my sister Me-_DR__FG!!##DDDD__D (glitched out) have been hiding, searching for anything we can find to finish a little project I’m working on. (Sullvan takes out an old blueprint from under his desk, and brings it up to the camera. A portal.) Sullvan: A portal to some kind of supernatural world… Speculations have led me to believe that this world is home to our world’s “mistakes”. Things that were never meant to be, and things that are kept away from reality… I’ve planned this portal for this exact reason: a fall in our society and the end of our world as we know it. Although this is a risky move, my plans are for my sister and I to enter this strange world, and search for anew. ' '(Sullvan takes out a photograph of the Void itself. Dozens of small, glowing portals are scattered around the area.) Sullvan: I was only ever able to enter this strange world once, but never got the chance to explore much of it. It was nothing more than a tiny peek, but what I found was something unimaginable. Unusual portals scatter this world as far as the eye can see! I managed to take a photo of this strange anomaly just in time, and I’ve been speculating this ever since. If my theories are correct, these portals could potentially bring us somewhere different, somewhere safe from the horrors that consumed our once peaceful home. (He takes the photo away. Banging can be heard, along with groaning) Sullvan: SH**! Ugh, I-I’m running out of time. My portal is almost complete, but I just need one more thing; static dust. A rare type of liquid only found by a sample of a living victim infected by the (glitches) disease. It will be challenging, but this substance is right where we want it to be. I just need to be careful… (The film begins to glitch out. The text “DAY 5” is faintly seen in the bottom right corner. Sullvan rushes in, a bit more dirty and stained than last time.) Sullvan: I have it! I FINALLY HAVE IT! ' '(He takes out his hand, and reveals a strange, staticy liquid in his palms.) Sullvan: The static dust is finally in my hands… It’s time for us to leave this hellish world, and finally be safe, after all these months of running and hiding. (Sullvan rushes away from the camera. After a few seconds, a bright light flashes from the right. Sullvan rushes back to grab his watch camera, and positions it to reveal the source of it. A large, static portal to the Void.) Sullvan: I’m not 100% sure how this will end, nor am I’m sure we’ll make it out of this safely. But even if this won’t be the case, I’ll do anything I can to keep Me(glitches) safe, so she can finally stay away from the danger we’re in now… It’s time we get out of here for good… ( After Sullvan’s done talking, the watch quickly turns to a group of disfigured, gooey, and zombie-like monsters breaking down the door, running straight forward to Sullvan and his sister. The scene glitches out once more. It films a quick shot of the void. Sullvan’s voice can be heard.) Sullvan: Damn it, oh damn it.. Everything’s ruined… Everything- What the..? (A large, white portal appears in front of Sullvan) Sullvan: WAIT, NO!!! (The scene glitches out a little longer than usual. It eventually reveals a much more modern looking alley. Sullvan picks up his watch camera, and positions it to view himself. He has his original 2012-2013 “Season 1” appearance. His animation is a little cheaper, too. The text ‘2013” replace “DAY 5”.) Sullvan: Is this thing still working!? Ah yes, it is! Thank heavens… I appear to have survived the disaster, but ended up in this strange, but seemingly peaceful world. My appearance seems to have altered, however.. My head feels so much bigger, bigger than the rest of my entire body, in fact! As confused as I am, I have an even bigger issue in my hands right now. Me(glitches)...she didn’t make it, as least I don’t think she did… The portal is gone, as well, so there’s currently no known way I can get her back… However, I’ll do everything I can in my power to do so, even if it takes me the rest of my li-i_Iii-''' '''(The screen glitches out. When it’s fixed, a squirrel can be seen staring straight at the camera, and then running away, revealing Sullvan sleeping. A loud blast can be heard. He wakes up in panic) Sullvan: AGH! M-MOM! DAD!? Wh… (He notices the camera still activated.) This thing is still on? Well, I just had the strangest dream… Two parental figures, definitely not my own, have been blasted into outer space by some mad elephant, or something… This kind of reminds me of something I watched on television a while back, but I can't remember what that show was called...Courage, maybe? I'm getting off topic! I don’t know what this means, but I can only assume this is just-''' '''(A mysterious voice is heard in the distance) Voice: Hello!? I heard someone screaming! Are you alright, honey!? Sullvan: Someone’s coming! I need to hide this thing! (Reaches out to camera) (Scene cuts to an underground lair of some sorts, covered in nothing but dirt. The camera is help up, and is turned to Sullvan in his late 2013-2014 “Season 2” design. Text changed to “2013”) Sullvan: Testing.. Alright, it’s been merely a year since I’ve entered this world, and was adopted by my new family: The Wattersons. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make any updates in a while, I’ve been keeping my true identity low. I can’t let them know anything about my true origins.... Anyways, things have changed over these past years. My appearance has altered a bit, as well as my surroundings. Things seem a bit...bolder...at least in my eyes. But that’s not important. What’s truly important, is this… Cm’here, Hot Dog! (Hot Dog walks up to the camera) Hot Dog: Ooo! What’s this thing! Looks so silly! Hehehe… Sullvan: It’s nothing buddy, now say hi to the camera, and go back to eating your cookies, ok? Hot Dog: Hahah! Hi! (Waving) I’m Hot Dog! I love cookies n’ junk! Hehehe! Sullvan: Alright, that’ll do, bud. Now eat your cookies, or whatever. Hot Dog: Yay, cookies!!! (Hot Dog runs out of view) Sullvan: That...Was apparently my “brother”. I know, I’m just as confused as you are. I don’t know where he came from, or how he came to be. He just showed up to my door one day, and made the house into his own home. He’s been living in here ever since. There’s something about him that feels...familiar to me. I’m not exactly sure what, though. Anyhow, don’t think I forgot about my plans. I’ve recently come home with an amazing discovery! I witnessed someone, and their own entire home, getting sucked into something! I couldn’t exactly make it out, but it looked similar to the portal that brought me into this world! This strange anomaly could just possibly be the key to getting back and saving my sister! But, something’s wrong… I’m beginning to lose my memory. I know that there was some kind of horrible event that caused me to leave everyone I used to know, but I no longer remember what it was… This may be some kind of side effect from that dimension I entered, or worse, it could be something happening here. But I can’t bare to leave my family, not now. It pains me to think how they’d probably feel about my leave. I can’t just abandon them like that, no! I need to think of a plan to solve this, but I’m running out of time… I just need. More! TIME! Trivia *Gumball and Darwin don't seem to remember Sullvan at all in this story, nor do they seem to remember anyone in the photo shown. In fact, no one in the photo seem to be present at all. This could have something to do with the Void. *This will be Sullvan and Hot Dog's final major role before From Bad to Budur. *References to older stories by Agentpman, such as The Rememberance and The Brother, appear in the fanfic. Category:Fanfiction Stories